


Sherwood

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prince!Genn, Robin!Alex, robin hood!au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: La Robin Hood!AU che avrei dovuto pubblicare mesi faLa storia partecipa al COW-T 8 indetto da Lande di Fandom





	Sherwood

**Author's Note:**

> Non so quando arriveranno i porossimi capitoli, spero che questo inizio possa comunque piacervi

La foresta di Sherwood era un posto vivo, di quelli che cambiano a seconda di chi ne parla. A sentir parlare certi signorotti delle valli vicine poteva sembrare un covo di manigoldi, pregno di malvagità e perfidia, in grado di trasformare chiunque si avvicinasse troppo ai suoi alberi in un vile essere umano degno solo dell’appellativo di malvivente.

Se invece si chiedesse ai poveri abitanti dei paesini circostanti la foresta era il ritrovo di tutti coloro che avevano dei guai con la legge, gli anziani raccontavano di bande criminali che si aggiravano per il bosco, bande che si erano rivoltate contro il potere e che avevano fatto dell’illegalità la loro vita, per questo tutti se ne tenevano alla larga. Tutti tranne i bambini, che con la testa piena di assurde storie su fantomatici uomini fortissimi, sprezzanti del pericolo e incuranti della legge non vedevano l’ora di avventurarsi tra il fitto bosco alla ricerca di coloro che abitavano i loro sogni e le loro speranze per il futuro.

Tra tutte le storie, i modi di vedere e percepire quella che era davvero la foresta di Sherwood, uno era il più assurdo di tutti. C’era infatti, in quel periodo, un gruppo di giovani uomini che a discapito delle storie raccontate loro da bambini, un po’ per necessità, un po’ per imprudenza aveva fatto della foresta di Sherwood la loro base o, come preferivano chiamarla, la loro _casa_.

La legge, sotto le sembianze dello sceriffo di Nottingham, li inseguiva giorno e notte. Sherwood serviva a tenerla lontana nelle ore buie, quando i rami e il frusciare delle fronde facevano

sembrare la foresta viva e pronta a richiudersi sul malcapitato inghiottendolo, e a nasconderli di giorno. Perché nessuno come loro conosceva bene la foresta e nessuno come loro riusciva ad orientarsi all’interno di essa.

La famiglia era composta da 5 membri fissi più altri di loro che passavano di lì, rimanevano per qualche tempo e poi si rendevano conto che la vita da malviventi non faceva per loro.

Cecio, era un ragazzo bassino, con gli occhi scuri, lo sguardo spento e i capelli costantemente in disordine, talvolta decorati da foglie e ramoscelli secchi che si impigliavano senza che lui se ne accorgesse e senza che nessuno glielo facesse notare. Era molto divertente vederlo andare in giro addobbato come un cespuglio, questo secondo tutti i suoi amici tranne che per Leopoldo.

Nonostante non fosse il più grande Leopoldo era di sicuro il più maturo, si prendeva cura di tutte le faccende per cui gli altri sembravano preoccuparsi davvero poco, ad esempio rammendare i vestiti una volta stracciati, oppure lavarsi, o anche curare le ferite in maniera consona e decente. Non era raro sentire le grida di Leo, attraverso la foresta richiamare uno o l’altro compagno perché non aveva svolto in maniera soddisfacente le mansioni da lui assegnategli per «il quieto vivere di ognuno». Che poi, cosa fosse il quieto vivere al quale si riferiva gli altri ragazzi non lo avevano mai capito. Vivevano da soli, senza donne, senza dover rendere conto a nessuno e quindi l’utilità di lavarsi così spesso o tenere in ordine le pentole proprio non la capivano, ma Leo sapeva come farsi ascoltare e quindi, a parte qualche dubbio, tutti obbedivano.

Nando era l’unico che riusciva a calmare Leo quando sembrava una pentola a pressione pronta ad esplodere. Gli bastava mettergli una mano sulla spalla e lentamente la faccia rossa di Leopoldo tornava di un colorito normale, la voce si faceva meno acuta e il respiro più regolare. Nessuno sapeva spiegarsi il perché, tanto che tutti i ragazzi della famiglia, compreso suo fratello più piccolo, iniziarono a credere che Nando avesse qualche potere magico nascosto. A volte dicevano che glielo aveva donato la regina delle fate nel fitto del bosco, altre volte che ci era nato, altre ancora che aveva dovuto sacrificare una cosa a lui assai cara per ottenerlo. Nando non aveva mai smentito nessuna di queste dicerie, al massimo le incrementava. Leo, quando si parlava del potere magico di Nando alzava gli occhi al cielo, sbuffava e si allontanava da loro. Quei discorsi non lo interessavano per nulla.

McFly aveva gli occhi del colore della pioggia e i capelli arruffati come quelli di Cecio. La barba, lasciata incolta, si attorcigliava in alcuni punti creando strani ghirigori che incorniciavano le labbra piene. Gli piaceva stare al centro dell’attenzione, di rado si arrabbiava sul serio ed era spesso allegro, tranne quando per brevi istanti i suoi occhi si velavano di una leggera tristezza, come se ricordi nostalgici gli invadessero la mente. In quei casi bastava che il suo migliore amico gli facesse un cenno e tornava ad essere il ragazzo allegro e scanzonato di sempre.

Il migliore amico di McFly era un ragazzo dai capelli scuri, gli occhi piccoli e allungati e lo sguardo dolce. Le labbra sottili erano spesso atteggiate in un sorriso coinvolgente. Ed essendo lui a tenere le redini del gruppo l’atmosfera lì, nel cuore della foresta di Sherwood, era sempre festosa. Alex, detto The Bug per qualcosa successa fin troppo tempo prima, si compiaceva della famiglia che era riuscito a mettere su e di come riusciva a tenere tutti in vita e in buona salute.

Vivevano del cibo che forniva loro la foresta e della carità delle persone che aiutavano e se proprio non riuscivano ad avere nulla da mangiare o se a Cecio veniva voglia di una carne particolarmente succulenta c’erano sempre i nobili signorotti delle valli vicine da cui _prendere in prestito_ ciò che occorreva.

 

Un giorno di fine Settembre, verso l’ora di pranzo, Fra Pasquale si dirigeva lesto verso il cuore della foresta di Sherwood. Sottobraccio aveva vari fogli ripiegati che teneva stretti saldamente. I sandali che indossava non erano adatti per camminare tra i ramoscelli e le foglie secche che formavano il sottobosco e se non fosse stato preoccupato probabilmente avrebbe fatto più attenzione a dove mettere i piedi, ma in quel momento proprio non poteva permetterselo.

«Leopoldo» farfugliava tra sé e sé «si arrabbierà moltissimo non appena vedrà i manifesti»

Quando arrivò al centro del campo, all’interno di un grande tegame, posto al di sopra di un focolare, bollivano quelle che a giudicare dall’odore sembravano delle verdure.

«Frate» lo salutò una voce allegra dall’alto. Mcfly se ne stava sdraiato sul ramo non troppo alto di un albero ad intagliare chissà cosa. «Il _fantastico_ pranzetto di Leo ha portato qui anche te?» c’era un’evidente nota ironica nella sua voce.

«Non sono venuto per quello. Ma giacché ci siamo magari potrei fermarmi. Prima però vi devo parlare. Dove sono gli altri?»

Mentre terminava la frase, da un cumulo di foglie accatastate accanto ad un tronco, si iniziarono a sentire dei mugolii e dei fruscii.

«Ciao Frate» mugugnò quello che Fra Pasquale identificò come Cecio ricoperto di fogli secche.

«Ma dormi sempre lì?» chiese sinceramente preoccupato.

«Non ci fare caso» rispose Mcfly saltando giù dal ramo «Ormai ci è abituato». Cecio si limitò a sorridere in risposta e ad allontanarsi alla ricerca di qualcosa.

«Ehi fratellone» esclamò Alex raggiungendoli dal fitto del bosco con l’arco in spalla, la spada assicurata alla cintura e la fronte imperlata di sudore. «Sei stato attirato dal _fantastico_ stufato di Leo?» chiese lanciando un’occhiata complice a Mcfly, il quale lo guardò perplesso con la faccia corrucciata.

«Sai» disse d’un tratto «Sembreresti quasi figo se non te ne andassi in giro con le calzamaglie»

«Ci sto comodo, mi danno libertà di movimento.», disse passandosi i palmi aperti sulle gambe «Ed in ogni caso non sono calzamaglie» terminò piccato portando gli occhi al cielo, accompagnato dalla risata sommessa di Mcfly e di Fra Pasquale.

Intanto, Cecio si riavvicinò a loro con una mela in mano e decisamente meno foglie secche attaccate addosso.

«Hai cambiato calzamaglie, Alé?» domandò tra un boccone e l’altro facendo scoppiare a ridere sonoramente gli altri due.

Alex alzò gli occhi e lo sorpassò dandogli una spallata.

«Che ho detto di male? Sono belle le nuove calzamaglie, Alè. Credo che siano la nuova moda tra le ragazze di Nottingham» continuò a parlargli mentre Alex spariva all’interno del tronco cavo che aveva adibito a giaciglio e Pasquale e Mcfly ridevano a crepapelle.

Quando Leopoldo tornò al campo, Mcfly si stava tenendo la pancia per le troppe risate. Fra Pasquale si asciugava una lacrima che gli cadeva dagli occhi e Alex e Cecio stavano avendo un’accesa discussione sulle calzamaglie.

«Frate, buongiorno. Pranzi con noi?»

«Volentieri caro Leopoldo» rispose ancora ridendo sommessamente. «Ma prima ho delle brutte notizie da darvi» gli occhi di Leo si adombrarono «Dov’è Nando? Voglio che ci siate tutti»

«Pasquale» esclamò il terzo fratello dando una sonora pacca sulla spalla dell’altro, arrivando quasi per magia non appena il biondino pronunciò il suo nome. «Sei dei nostri per il pranzo?»

«Sì sì, ma prima devo darvi una notizia» annunciò guardandoli uno ad uno negli occhi. Poi, srotolando i manifesti davanti a loro, continuò. «Le taglie sono aumentate. E di molto anche»

Per un secondo ci fu un silenzio innaturale nel campo, poi ognuno iniziò a dire la sua.

«Beh era ora! Erano mesi che ci valutavano sempre allo stesso modo nonostante i nostri recenti successi» esclamò Mcfly prendendo il suo manifesto.

«Hanno aumentato la mia taglia di 40 sterline» esclamò Cecio «l’ultima scorribanda deve avergli fatto paura» commentò tra sé e sé.

«Mcfly a te di quanto l’hanno alzata?» domandò Alex con un mezzo sorriso.

«Cento!» annunciò soddisfatto. «E a te?»

Alex sorrise vittorioso. «Centodieci. Ti stacco di cinquanta adesso» si vantò voltando il foglio per farlo vedere a tutti.

«Ti stanno bene le calzamaglie sul manifesto. È per questo che le indossi?» intervenne Nando avvicinandosi al foglio che Alex ancora teneva steso davanti a sé, causando un moto di ilarità in Mcfly che si accasciò a terra in preda alle risate senza neanche sentire il bisogno di rispondere alla provocazione.

«Non c’è proprio nulla da ridere» il tono di Leo iniziava a farsi alto e autoritario. «Sapete cosa succederà se aumenteranno di tanto le taglie?» chiese guardando tutti.

«Cosa vuoi che succeda?» rispose retorico Mcfly alzandosi «Non ci hanno mai trovati prima, non ci troveranno neanche adesso»

«Taglie più alte significa più mercenari dai villaggi vicini che abbracceranno la causa dello sceriffo. Già ne ho visto qualcuno nuovo girare per la locanda tra ieri e oggi» rispose Pasquale, preoccupato.

«Da oggi in poi non si va in giro a prendere roba se non sono io a decidere che è sicuro. Basta armi rubate» Leo aveva un tono perentorio, che non ammetteva repliche ma sapeva che sarebbero arrivate comunque.

«Ma Leo come facciamo con le armi? Ci servono…» cercò di farlo ragionare Mcfly.

«Ne abbiamo a bizzeffe nei nascondigli in tutta la foresta, useremo quelle» lo interruppe. «Niente più cibi di lusso» continuò poi.

«Coooosa?» piagnucolò Cecio «come faremo? Moriremo di fame!»

«Abbiamo tutto il cibo che ci serve. Le verdure sono abbondanti e possiamo andare a caccia qui intorno»

Cecio continuò a piagnucolare in risposta.

«Alex ogni azione che avrai intenzione di fare dovrà prima essere approvata da me. E non sarà più di una alla settimana»

«Leo ma sei pazzo? Il popolo ha bisogno di noi! Non possiamo abbandonarli proprio adesso» tentò di controbattere.

«Preferisci abbandonarli perché stai penzolando con un cappio al collo nella piazza del villaggio?» Alex si portò subito una mano alla gola «Ecco, non credo proprio. Si fa come dico io. E tu Nando» si girò verso l’ultimo componente della loro strana famiglia «non provare neanche a pensare di sgattaiolare a prendere vestiti, coperte e cuscini»

«Temevo lo avresti detto» commentò affranto il più grande del gruppo.

Terminata la ramanzina, Leo iniziò a servire tutti per il pranzo, sperando che con la pancia piena le sue nuove regole fossero più semplici da accettare, ma a giudicare dalle espressioni abbattute dei suoi compagni - persino Fra Pasquale sembrava essere triste – lo stufato non era riuscito nel suo intento.

 

*

Il palazzo reale si ergeva al centro di una valle poco distante dal resto del villaggio di Nottingham. Era composto da quattro torri poste agli angoli del corpo centrale e le pietre che lo componevano erano grigie e tutte uguali. Ogni tanto venivano interrotte da qualche finestra ma in generale il palazzo, dal di fuori, appariva come una grigia fortezza volta a contenere al suo interno ogni tipo di ricchezza. Gli abitanti del villaggio convenivano tutti sul fatto che nonostante il suo aspetto esteriore fosse semplice e austero, l’interno era lussuoso e regale, con morbide poltrone in velluto e arazzi colorati su ogni muro. E non avevano tutti i torti.

Ad ogni parete era appeso un arazzo, un quadro o un trofeo di caccia appartenente alla famiglia reale, i salottini erano tanti ed ognuno con le sue caratteristiche decorative. Ad una prima occhiata poteva sembrare fantastico trovarsi al centro di cotanto sfarzo, ma viverci era un altro paio di maniche. Il principe Genn era convinto che le stanze così piene di fronzoli erano simbolo dell’animo vuoto di chi le abitava, ma il suo consigliere, Sir Hiss, era di tutt’altro avviso e così Genn si era lasciato convincere a riarredare il castello dopo che suo fratello maggiore, nonché Re del loro regno, era partito per andare a combattere una crociata.

A lui era toccato l’arduo compito di tenere le redini del regno. Non si era mai interessato alla politica, era contento che le responsabilità fossero ricadute su Riccardo, in questo modo aveva potuto godersi gli agi della ricchezza senza dover rendere conto dei doveri. Era sempre stato un ragazzo riservato, passava le sue giornate in biblioteca o nel giardino che circondava il castello, sparendo per ore intere senza che nessuno sentisse il bisogno di andare a cercarlo. Del resto era Riccardo quello che doveva imparare a comportarsi e a guidare il regno. A Genn quella libertà non era mai dispiaciuta, i libri gli avevano insegnato a non aver paura di rimanere solo e la sua mente alimentata da immagini e pensieri di eroi di epoche passate non stava mai ferma. Per questo, quando Riccardo partì lasciando lui a capo di tutto sentì il panico montare. Ricordava di aver detto al fratello di non sentirsi pronto per un compito del genere, di non essere minimamente all’altezza e che avrebbe potuto scegliere qualcun altro di più qualificato, ma Riccardo aveva risposto che non si fidava di nessun altro come si fidava di lui e lo aveva rassicurato. Nonostante questo dopo le continue richieste di cambiare idea Riccardo aveva deciso di affiancargli uno dei sui consiglieri più fidati, Sir Hiss.

Sir Hiss era un giovane uomo bassino, dai capelli ricci folti e lo sguardo gentile. A Genn aveva sempre fatto una bella impressione, era sempre stato cordiale con lui e lo trattava con rispetto e sincerità. Inoltre più di una volta aveva dato consigli preziosi a suo fratello, gli era stato accanto in momenti difficili per il regno ed inoltre conosceva le faccende e gli obblighi regali molto meglio di quanto le conoscesse lui.

 

Una mattina di fine Settembre Sir Hiss entrò nella sua stanza spalancando le tende che lo proteggevano dal sole facendogliene andare un sbattere un raggio dritto sulla faccia. Genn mugugnò in disapprovazione e ficcò la testa sotto i cuscini.

«Sire. Il sole è già alto in cielo e voi dovete svegliarvi, abbiamo molto di cui discutere oggi» la voce trillante di Sir Hiss gli arrivò alle orecchie fastidiosa, sebbene fosse sommerso da almeno un paio di morbidi guanciali. In risposta mugugnò ancora.

«Dovete smetterla di mandare via a male parole tutta la servitù che mando per farvi svegliare. Oggi una giovinetta piangeva disperata dicendo che l’avete terrorizzata a morte» continuò facendo chissà cosa per la stanza.

Genn strinse gli occhi cercando di ricordare l’episodio ma proprio non riusciva a rammentare di aver mandato via una ragazzina a male parole.

«Non ho mandato via nessuna… Oh!» esclamò dapprima piccato, uscendo da sotto i cuscini, e poi vagamente dispiaciuto «Deve essere lei che è entrata quando ho minacciato di far impiccare chiunque fosse venuto a svegliarmi»

«Se non sbaglio ha menzionato una cosa del genere ed anche degli occhi rossi spiritati… com’è che li ha definiti? Ah sì! Da diavolo»

«Da diavolo?!» la sua voce era alta e arrochita dal sonno al tempo stesso e ancora non riusciva a tenere entrambi gli occhi aperti.

Sir Hiss poggiò dei vestiti sul cassettone davanti al letto e lo guardò bonariamente.

«Sono certo che il buio le ha giocato un brutto scherzo. Gli occhi di sua maestà sono sempre azzurri come il mare in bonaccia»

Genn si calmò appena e liberandosi dalle coperte iniziò la routine mattutina di compiti regali.

 

All’ora di pranzo anche la più piccola briciola di entusiasmo si era dileguata. Non aveva fatto altro che firmare scartoffie e sentire le lamentele dei signorotti del luogo su questo o quell’argomento.

Quanto gli mancavano i momenti in cui poteva andarsene in giro per il giardino ed eventualmente sgattaiolare anche fuori e sentirsi libero di fare ciò che voleva. Sbuffò di frustrazione.

«Sua maestà è annoiato?» chiese con apprensione Sir Hiss.

«Chiunque si annoierebbe dopo dieci minuti di tutto questo» borbottò in risposta.

«Il peso della corona non è facile da sostenere ma lei sta facendo un ottimo lavoro, maestà»

Replicò affettato il consigliere. «Se mi posso permettere…» Gennaro fece un cenno di assenso e lui continuò «nel pomeriggio c’è il ricevimento con il popolo, se volete posso presenziare io al vostro posto, come ho fatto fino ad ora»

«Non so, da quando non c’è mio fratello non ho presenziato neanche ad un incontro con il popolo, forse dovrei»

«Come desiderate, sire. Pensavo solo che oggi magari potevate prendervi il pomeriggio libero per rilassarvi e fare un po’ di quelle cose a cui potevate dedicarvi quando non dovevate portare la corona. Ancora una volta mi avete dato prova della vostra maturità e del vostro spirito di sacrificio, mettere in secondo i vostri interessi per ascoltare le lamentele del popolo, dopo aver ascoltato tutta la mattina quelle dei signorotti! Siete incredibile vostra maestà, siete fatto per questo ruolo»

Gennaro annuì poco convinto. «Già… sì, quindi abbiamo solo l’incontro con il popolo?»

«No sire, c’è anche la riunione con i capi dei villaggi per discutere del raccolto e del commercio e poi…»

«Sir Hiss» lo interruppe di scatto «la vostra offerta di sostituirmi è ancora valida?» finì sorridendo.

«Certo, sire. Ma non vorrei che con le mie parole io vi abbia influenzato…»

«No no Hiss, è che ho davvero bisogno di questo pomeriggio libero. Credo che passerò un po’ di tempo in giardino o in biblioteca. Per favore sbriga tu tutte le faccende»

«Ci penso io maestà, andate pure» rispose cordiale il consigliere.

Il Principe Genn sollevato si avviò verso le sue stanze dove avrebbe con felicità smesso gli abiti da re ed avrebbe indossato i soliti pantaloni blu e una larga casacca bianca. Mentre usciva dalla sala del trono, lo sceriffo di Nottingham vi entrò, salutandolo con reverenza.

 

Genn si lasciò cadere accanto il tronco di un albero che si trovava vicino le mura del castello. Era un posto riparato perché l’albero cresceva in un piccolo avvallamento del terreno. Sin da piccolo si accucciava lì e pensava alla sua vita, a ciò che desiderava e a ciò che mai avrebbe potuto fare. Gli piaceva sentire l’erba fresca scivolare sotto le sue mani in primavera, l’odore delle foglie cadute in autunno e la terra bagnata dalle piogge estive.

In quella giornata sul finire di Settembre, Genn si ritrovò a pensare al suo ruolo di regnante. Si stava impegnando con tutte le sue forze per non deludere il fratello, l’unico che gli avesse riservato delle attenzioni che andavano al di là del suo ruolo nel regno. Persino i suoi genitori non erano riusciti a dargli lo stesso amore, impegnati com’erano a garantire a Riccardo un’istruzione degna di un re, degna della loro casata.

Era bello quando a fine giornata, Riccardo sgattaiolava fuori dalle sue stanze per andare a trovare Genn. Gli descriveva la sua giornata, gli insegnava a tirar di spada e gli raccontava storie di fantastici eroi impegnati in guerre lontane per difendere l’onore e la patria. Lo stesso tipo di battaglia che adesso lo teneva lontano da lui.

Lo sguardo ed i pensieri si adombrarono, senza gli occhi del fratello a vegliare su di lui si sentiva spoglio, non si era mai reso conto di quanto la consapevolezza di avere Riccardo accanto, pronto ad ascoltarlo e ad aiutarlo, significasse per lui. Si era sempre ritenuto un bambino cresciuto da solo, abituato a doversi gestire per conto proprio. Era stato così concentrato sul dimostrare al mondo quanto lui fosse forte e capace di vivere anche se abbandonato che non aveva dato la giusta importanza a ciò che di più prezioso aveva avuto fino a quel momento. L’amore di Riccardo silenziosamente e senza che lui se ne accorgesse gli aveva avvolto e tenuto al caldo il cuore, proteggendolo dalla fredda solitudine. Se ne era accorto nel momento esatto in cui suo fratello, a capo di un esercito di migliaia di uomini si era messo in marcia verso il sud. Aveva visto la sua schiena allontanarsi, la sua figura ridursi ad un puntino e scomparire oltre la linea dell’orizzonte. In quel momento Genn, per la prima volta nella sua vita si era sentito davvero solo.

Sospirò rivolgendo gli occhi verso l’alto, facendoli perdere tra i giochi di luce che il pallido sole settembrino creava con le fronde dell’albero.

«Sto facendo del mio meglio, fratello. Spero solo di essere all’altezza delle tue aspettative» sussurrò tra sé e sé.

Una figura longilinea gli passò davanti agli occhi facendolo scuotere.

«Che cos..?» portando lo sguardo verso dove la figura sembrava essere diretta notò che conficcata nel terreno c’era una freccia lunga con l’impennaggio grigio scuro.

Alzato un sopracciglio per la sorpresa di vedere una freccia lì nel suo giardino, prese ad avvicinarsi per esaminarla da vicino. La divelse dal terreno e ne osservò la punta acuminata. D’un tratto il suo ruolo gli tornò in mente.

“E se avessero tentato di uccidermi? Se questa freccia fosse stata diretta a me? Dovrei chiamare le guardie”, nonostante l’ansia crescente qualcosa nel fondo della sua coscienza gli impedì di dare l’allarme. C’era qualcosa in quella freccia…

Un rumore di fronde e ramoscelli spezzati attirò la sua attenzione. La chioma di un albero al di là delle mura che cingevano il palazzo si muoveva scompostamente. Qualcuno stava cercando di risalirlo e istintivamente Genn si nascose dietro il tronco sul quale prima aveva trovato ristoro. Si mise in attesa, la freccia ancora stretta tra le mani, a loro volta strette al petto.

I rami continuavano a muoversi facendo frusciare le ultime foglie ancora rimaste attaccate.

«Non la vedo» sentì dire d’un tratto. La voce era tenuta bassa ma lui così vicino poteva udirla.

«Muoviti prima che le guardie vedano te o ammetti di avere troppa paura di entrare nel giardino del principe?» un’altra voce gli giunse più attutita rispetto alla prima.

«Tsk» sentì rispondere «ti pare che ho paura di entrare nel giardino di quel taccagno?» Genn alzò un sopracciglio in disaccordo «Ho più paura di Leo. Se ci scopre sono cazzi»

«Se ti muovi non lo verrà mai a sapere»

In risposta sentì un tonfo e uno sbuffo. Chiunque fosse era entrato nel suo giardino e gli aveva dato del taccagno. Non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Non era mai stato taccagno in vita sua e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di definirlo tale. Uscì dal suo nascondiglio, con un cipiglio stizzito e vide in volto colui che aveva osato tanto.

Era un ragazzo più o meno della sua età, valutò Genn velocemente. La mascella era marcata, il naso dritto e gli occhi piccoli ma gentili. Per un attimo dimenticò quello che voleva dire.

«Wooo e tu chi sei?» lo anticipò l’altro sorpreso di vedere che ci fosse effettivamente qualcuno nei dintorni.

Genn acquistò l’atteggiamento più regale che poteva, drizzando le spalle e mettendo su un’espressione di superiorità che non gli apparteneva per nulla. «Si dà il caso che io sia…»

«Hai la mia freccia!» lo interruppe l’altro avvicinandosi per riprendersela.

Genn, piccato per essere stato interrotto, fece un passo indietro nascondendo la freccia dietro la schiena. Decise di lasciar perdere le presentazioni e concentrarsi su altro.

«Perché mi hai tirato una freccia?» chiese autoritario senza rilassare il viso.

«Cosa? No, ma figurati. Non volevo tirarla a te… Non volevo neanche tirarla qui a dirla tutta, stavo facendo una gara con un mio amico»

Genn alzò un sopracciglio ostentando il suo scetticismo.

«Senti, perché avrei dovuto tirare una freccia ad un servo, seppur appartenga alla casata reale?»

Il biondo strinse gli occhi non capendo al volo cosa il ragazzo davanti a lui stesse dicendo, poi si ricordò che le sue vesti erano sdrucite in più punti e sebbene cercasse di tenerle pulite le aveva comunque da molto tempo. Un’idea gli attraversò la mente e rilassò il viso.

«E quindi non volevi attentare alla vita del principe?»

«Macché, non era proprio mia intenzione. Ho già abbastanza guai con la legge non ho bisogno di essere accusato anche di un omicidio ed in ogni caso non ucciderei mai nessuno. Nemmeno quel pusillanime del Principe Genn»

«Pusillanime?!» il tono che gli era venuto fuori era sconvolto, per non dire scandalizzato, per come quel sempliciotto lo stava dipingendo e l’insulto lo aveva completamente distolto dal fatto che il ragazzo avesse praticamente ammesso di essere un criminale.

«In realtà non so bene cosa voglia dire» disse ridendo appena portando una mano dietro la nuca. «Ma Leo lo chiama sempre così. Immagino sia un insulto» e rise ancora.

Genn era senza parole, rimase con la bocca aperta a guardarlo per qualche istante senza che nulla gli venisse in mente per controbattere. Non era abituato ad essere insultato così apertamente, tutti lo servivano e lo rispettavano. Non aveva mai dovuto difendersi da un’offesa.

«Ah scusa, ci sei rimasto male? Forse tu lavorando qui hai un’altra opinione del principe. Ma ti garantisco che là fuori se ne sentono di tutti i colori. Io sono stato anche gentile, dopo il modo in cui ci tratta»

«Il modo in cui vi tratta?» chiese curioso, c’era qualcosa di strano in ciò che quel ragazzo diceva.

«Wow amico. Capisco che vivere all’interno del palazzo ti allontani un po’ dal mondo esterno, ma dovresti saperlo»

«Cosa dovrei sapere?» chiese Genn ormai interessato a sapere tutto ciò che si dicesse sul suo conto fuori dalle mura dalle quali non usciva da troppo tempo.

«Beh sai il solito» iniziò l’altro sedendosi a terra «Che è uno stronzo per come ci tratta, che non è degno di Re Riccardo e che se non la smette di aumentare le tasse si ritroverà o senza popolo sul quale regnare oppure con una bella rivolta da sedare»

Sentì il bisogno di sedersi sentendo quelle parole. Quindi il popolo era scontento. Come temeva non lo riteneva all’altezza di suo fratello. Stava sbagliando. Ma quella storia delle tasse…

«Le tasse servono per rinforzare il confine, siamo sprovvisti di un esercito decente e dobbiamo difenderci da eventuali attacchi dei regni vicini» rispose forte delle sue convinzioni.

«Questo è ciò che dice lui. I confini sono sguarniti, non c’è nessuno a proteggerci e i soldi li intasca tutti. Nel villaggio quattro famiglie su cinque non hanno cibo a sufficienza e lui continua a tassarle, a togliere loro tutto. Alcune persone sono state costrette a vendersi la casa per pagare ciò che lui chiede solo per un suo tornaconto personale. Tu forse non lo vedrai, sei qui circondato dal fasto e dal lusso, ma lì fuori la gente muore di fame e nessuno fa niente per cambiare le cose. Non che ci sia molto da fare in ogni caso. Spero solo che Re Riccardo torni in tempo» aveva parlato con lo sguardo basso e il tono amaro, di chi stava cercando di non farsi coinvolgere troppo da cose in cui era invischiato fino al collo.

Genn faceva scattare gli occhi da un tronco all’altro senza guardarli davvero. La situazione che lo sconosciuto gli stava presentando era terribile ed inaccettabile. Come poteva non essersene accorto, com’era possibile che nessuno lo avesse avvertito. Una vocina nella sua testa gli disse che con ogni probabilità lo stava prendendo in giro, magari era tutta una cosa organizzata. Lo guardò di nuovo in viso. Aveva ancora gli occhi rivolti verso il basso, giocherellava con un filo d’erba e si mordeva il labbro inferiore nervosamente. Ripensò alle sue parole, al suo tono aspro e al suo sguardo sincero e gli credette. Nonostante questo non era certo di volergliela dare vinta così facilmente.

«Questo non giustifica le bande criminali da cui il Principe deve difenderci. Nonostante il popolo sia in queste condizioni, so che ci sono bande che attaccano le carovane che vanno al confine o verso le case dei signorotti locali per barattare ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno. Se il regno va in malora è colpa anche loro» aveva alzato la voce senza volerlo e non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dall’altro che sembrava quanto meno sorpreso dalle parole di Genn.

«Tu non sai proprio nulla, eh?! La banda di cui parli cerca di fare del suo meglio per aiutare il popolo. A _loro_ importa davvero della sorte di questo regno» aveva alzato anche lui la voce.

«Non è rubando che si aiutano gli altri»

«Non tengono nulla per loro stessi, se non le cose strettamente necessarie per vivere. Danno tutto a chi ne ha bisogno. Per cercare di portare un po’ di speranza a coloro che la stanno perdendo» il tono si era rifatto di nuovo basso «o almeno così dicono gli uomini di chiesa»

Genn si ritrovò senza parole ancora una volta. Il popolo, il popolo di Riccardo, il _suo_ popolo stava soffrendo a causa sua e lui se ne stava lì a cercare di spiegare il perché di alcune tasse. Strinse i pugni d’istinto. Non era una cosa che poteva permettere. Avrebbe trovato il modo di risolvere tutto, avrebbe trovato il modo di fare ciò che aveva promesso a Riccardo, si sarebbe preso cura del suo regno.

«Lasciamo stare questi discorsi, mettono solo tristezza» disse l’altro alzandosi e tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso. Genn rilassò una delle sue ancora stretta nel pugno e la prese titubante. Era forte e ruvida rispetto alla sua, in più punti c’erano graffi freschi o cicatrici vecchie. Non appena si toccarono un leggero brivido gli corse sul palmo, fino al polso.

«Non ti ho neanche chiesto come ti chiami» continuò.

Genn si guardò velocemente intorno e decise di usare lo stesso nome che aveva inventato quando da piccolo sgattaiolava fuori dalle mura.

«Butch. Il tuo?»

Il ragazzo davanti a lui si illuminò. «Butch?» strinse gli occhi come per metterlo meglio a fuoco «Sei tu? Ma certo che sei tu, come ho fatto a non riconoscerti?»

Genn corrugò la fronte senza riuscire a seguirlo.

«Dai non mi dire che non ti ricordi di me. Abbiamo passato un’estate insieme. Sono Alex. Davvero non ti ricordi più?»

Ricordi lontani iniziarono a tornare a galla al suono di quel nome. Ricordava che una delle ultime estati in cui era riuscito ad uscire dal palazzo aveva conosciuto un ragazzino cicciottello che aveva più o meno la sua stessa età. Giocavano tutto il giorno intorno la casa di lui, ricorrendosi ed immaginando di essere eroi antichi, protettori dei popoli e del proprio onore. Un leggera nostalgia iniziò ad insinuarsi nel suo animo. “Come ho fatto a non riconoscerlo?”

«Sei tu?» chiese guardandolo meglio. C’era da dire che non assomigliava per nulla al ragazzino che ricordava. Le guance gonfie avevano lasciato il posto ad un viso più affilato, lo sguardo bonario si era fatto più profondo e vispo. I movimenti goffi lo avevano abbandonato del tutto e al di sotto delle calzamaglie –perché indossava delle calzamaglie, poi?- si intravedevano i muscoli definiti. Il sorriso spensierato, però, era rimasto lo stesso, così come la luce negli occhi che riusciva ad intravedere adesso.

«Sei tu?» chiese di nuovo a vuoto, perché ormai non aveva dubbi.

«Certo che sono io» rispose l’altro dandogli una pacca sulla spalla con la mano libera.

Le altre erano rimaste intrecciate senza che nessuno dei due sentisse il bisogno di sciogliere il nodo.

«Non ti sei fatto più vedere. Che fine hai fatto?» domandò Alex.

«Mi hanno preso a lavorare qui e non ho avuto più molti momenti liberi» buttò lì Genn, sperando che l’altro se la bevesse. Se prima non aveva intenzione di dirgli chi era veramente adesso era più che certo di aver preso la giusta decisione. Non voleva che il ricordo che Alex aveva di lui si sporcasse con le idee che aveva circa il Principe Genn.

«Beh adesso devi assolutamente trovare il modo di prenderti qualche giorno. Dobbiamo rivederci, ti faccio conoscere i miei amici. Sarà come ai vecchi tempi»

Genn sorrise provando nascondere l’amaro sotto un velo di falsa allegria, cercò di nascondere _tutto_ al di sotto di esso.

«Ci proverò» disse «Non ti garantisco nulla, ma ci proverò»

«Alè? Ma si può sapere che stai facendo? Ti muovi? Leo ci uccide se non siamo lì tra cinque minuti» era di nuovo la voce che aveva sentito all’inizio.

Alex si girò verso il muro rispose velocemente per poi riportare l’attenzione su di lui. «Ci devi riuscire, Butch»

Genn sorrise. «La tua freccia» disse porgendogliela e sciogliendo la mano dalla presa dell’altro. La sentiva strana adesso che Alex aveva allontanata la propria, come se non fosse più la stessa.

Alex sorrise a mezza bocca. «Tienila tu. Me la ridarai quando ci rivedremo»

Gennaro sorrise a sua volta, annuendo.

«Allora, ci vediamo» disse Alex dandogli le spalle e arrampicandosi sul muro agilmente. Lo guardò un’ultima volta negli occhi e saltò giù, scomparendo alla sua vista.

«Dov’è la freccia? Dieci ore là dentro e non l’hai recuperata? Guarda che la scommessa non vale così, non l’hai vinta…» sentì dire Genn da quello che doveva essere un amico di Alex.

Guardò la freccia che teneva stretta in mano. Immagini di ricordi lontani ancora si aggiravano per la sua mente, che però era troppo concentrata su ciò che il moro gli aveva riferito. Il suo regno stava andando in malora ma lui avrebbe rimesso a posto tutto. Al suo ritorno Riccardo avrebbe trovato un regno prospero e felice, un regno simile a quello che aveva lasciato. Ci sarebbe riuscito. _Doveva_ riuscirci.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
